Fascination
by Shattering Desire
Summary: You fell in love with your group Leader, Takashi Komuro. You didn't know how it happened, but it did. But honestly, with four beautiful women around him, why would he love you - someone of the same gender? : Takashi Komuro x Reader/OMC(?); meaning slash; boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

So. Here I am… with a Yaoi series. A _Takashi Kumuro_Yaoi series starring Male!Reader. Aren't I awesome? Thank ZP, and the awesome Writers up in there, for (unknowingly) giving me this idea But yeah, excuse my fail of an attempt at writing HSOTD. :'D

* * *

><p>≤ <em>"Hello, Fascination."<em> ≥  
>‹ <strong>Takashi ● Komuro <strong>›

The sounds of the undead, _**bloody fucking zombies**_, and the living around the School yard was disturbing, and disgusting.

The vomit you threw up back in the classroom is proof of that.

Gritting your teeth together hard, you shiver at the cool feel of the thick liquid splattered all over you from the cannibal creatures that were once Human, and tighten your hold on your weapon as you quietly stalked the hallways and stairways for survivors. Turning around the corner, you held your breathe when you came face-to-face with a half-eaten face of one of your upperclassmen, before quickly slamming the sharp-pointed part of the broken map into her skull.

You resisted the urge to vomit once more when you saw the brains juices spill out when you with drew the stick out, but you could just taste the sickening beef noodles and stomach acid in your throat.

'Fuck… I wish I didn't eat those noodles.' You huffed, before power walking to the nearest exit. The sound of killing that dead girl would have attract more, as you have learned from seeing it happen to a couple of your classmates. Needless to say, it was _not_a pretty sight. But it didn't compare to the entire chaos happening all around the School.

Opening the door, as quietly as you could, you let out a breath of disappointment. "Am I the only one left…?"

You almost jumped out of your skin when you heard slight muffled shouts coming from a little ways away, and you cursed when you heard loud thuds coming from the same directions.

Now, should you go and help them… or just go look for a way out of the School?

'Ah, fuck it.' You thought, running as quietly as you could towards the shouts.

* * *

><p>When you got there, your [EC] orbs widen with surprise at the sight of other survivors with handful of zombies _permanently_dead on the floor all around them.

"Whoa… I can see you didn't need my help."

You couldn't help but grin when you saw them jump and turn around with their weapons ready. It was amazing to see someone that wasn't going to bite a limb right off of you. Before they could say anything, you walked up to the boy with the baseball bat and held out your hand and smiled.

"Hello, I'm [Last Name], [Name]. It's nice to meet you, really."

Blinking, the brunette stared at your hands before taking it with his tanned hands before grinning brightly. "Takashi Komuro. Nice to meet a fellow survivor."


	2. Chapter 2

『** FASCINATION** – **Z-DAY** _+ 1_ 』

* * *

><p>"Well," [Name] started, lazily held onto Kumuro as they used the motorcycle they had found lying on the ground after Kumuro had been attacked by the now permanently dead owner, resting his chin on on Kumuro's shoulder when he was given the okay when he asked earlier when he had gotten on after Kumuro.<p>

"What?" Kumuro questioned, glancing over at his fellow teenager for a quick second to show [Name] he had his attention, before turning back to the empty roads with equally empty and ruined cars.

"I was about to mention it's a good thing I grabbed what's-her-face and threw her over to Saeko, but then I figured that's not a good thing to say about your girl, huh?" [Name] stated with a sheepish grin that he could not keep from spreading across his lips. "Sorry, not much of a conversationalist."

Kumuro raised a brow, but did not say anything for a few moments that caused [Name] to feel as though he had offended the person he was beginning to like, but before he could apologize formally, Kumuro snickered. "It's fine, but she's not my girl – I mean, she... was, suppose to be? _Gahhh_... it's hard to explain, but while I am quite sore about how she went out with some other guy, I'm over her now as it's been over a year now, I believe."

The [E/C] eyed boy blinked, "Really? But you guys seem to have something going on there, I thought – well, guess that goes to show people shouldn't go and assume things..."

Kumuro sighed, slowly getting annoyed, but he could see how the brown-haired male could have gotten the idea from, what-with Rei being rather... clingy, as of late. "She's just looking for an outlet because her boyfriend got... bit, and I had to... either way, it doesn't help she can't get a hold of her folks, so seeing how I am the only one she really knows is left..."

"Ah."

Nothing else was said between them, but Kumuro had a feeling [Name] wanted to say something else, but figured not to say anything more as to not upset him.

| _HOURS BEFORE..._

This really just seemed like a terrible nightmare, but even [Name] had to admit that not even he could come up with something like _this_. Therefore, he decided that even if he _reallyyyy_ could not believe this was happening, it is real and he should learn from the others if he wanted to survive.

So he took a couple of pages from the others he met just a little over half an hour ago, the ones that seemed more or less capable of getting through this shit.

**Dead**, _decaying_, flesh-eating shit that used to be... well, normal. Like himself and the others.

'I wonder how this even came to be or what started it...' The mostly unknown member of the group mused, though he does know the nurse and Saeko relatively well, what-with being the same age and in the same classroom as Saeko and his constant allergies that caused him to go to the infirmary whenever they acted up.

A thought came to mind, causing him to glance towards the boy that had introduced himself just a bit ago, Takeshi... a slight blush spread across his face. 'At least I'm in this group, the eye-candy is _delicious . . . ~_'


End file.
